Batman: Arkham Escape
Batman: Arkham Escape is a 2014 video game developed by Rocksteady Studios. scheduled to be released on October 20th for PC, PS4 and Xbox One and November 6th for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and November 18th for Wii U. It is the 4th Game to the Batman: Arkham Franchise, taking place after the events of Arkham City. Gameplay Gameplay in Batman: Arkham Escape is an open world Stealth Game in which the player takes Control of Batman, the Main Character. This is a third Person Video Game that shows the player onscreen and allows the player to rotate the camera. Returning Gadgets includes everything at the end of Arkham City, and this game allows the player to modify these gadgets to his/her choice, for example Modifying a Batarang so that it explodes on impact. The Fast Travel system from Arkham Origins returns, this time with a vaster open world. All of Gotham, including South Gotham, East Gotham, Arkham Island, West Gotham and Wayne Manor are explorable, along with 4 Other Cities, connected by Highways and Subways. These Cities are Bludhaven, Metropolis, Coast City and Central City. In between these Cities are Suburban Towns. There are tons of Upgrades, ranging in 5 Main Categories. Fighting and Gadgets, Stealth, Detective Mode, Ally Support and Batcave. Fighting and Gadgets Category gives the player new moves and the ability to customize gadgets. The Stealth category gives the player new Takedowns. The Detective Mode category is for setting up crime scenes as well as identifying objects, as getting these upgrades may be able to solve crime scenes faster. Ally Support Allows the ability to contact Allies when not on Main Missions. The Batcave Upgrades allows you to buy new Batcave locations. Arkham Escape has innovated the Crimes In Progress Missions. They are classified into 3 types of Crimes: Robbery, in which Crimals are robbing something and are trying to get away, Hostage, in which the Player must use stealth or else the Hostage will be killed, and Face Off, in which Criminals are facing off against the Police head to head. Each type has a gang that the Criminals are assosiated with, A Goal and an amount of men. Additionally, there are Dectective Missions, in which the Player must use his/her detective Skills to figure out who commited the crime. There are Assist missions, where the Player can Assist the Police when moving in a Convoy, and there are several "Protect the Site" missions. Plot Chapter 1: Attack on Blackgate 34 Days after the Events of Arkham City, The game starts out with Barbra Gordon(aka Oracle) talking to Bruce Wayne about the new innovations at Blackgate Prison, saying that nobody will be able to break out of Blackgate. As the two are passing by a TV, the news comes on that Blackgate is Under Attack. The two rush to the Batcave where Batman puts on his suit and Barbra gets to her station. Batman gets the Batwing to take him to Batgate Prison. Batman lands in Blackgate Prison and gets into a Fist Fight with some attacker. After Prevailing, Oracle contacts Batman, saying that the attackers aren't aiming for the Prison, they're aiming for the Blackgate Graveyard. Oracle says that her father built this graveyard to house Dead Criminals and some policemen. Batman says that he recognizes the Logo on an attacker, but before he could finish, he gets into fist fight with some more attackers. Batman defends himself as he makes his way to the graveyard. When Batman gets to the Graveyard, he realizes that the attackers were the League of Assasins. He sees Ra's al Gul and Talia al Gul escaping in a fire truck, along with 4 Assasins. Before he leaves he says that there are over 200 Police Officers trapped inside a Building and there are Bombs Underneath it. As Ra's was about to detonate the bombs, Batman throws a Batarang as his hand and catches the detonator. Ra's suddenly orders soldiers to go into the building and kill the Policemen themselfs, unless Batman cares to stop them. Through Stealth, Batman is able to save the Police Officers but fails to stop Ra's and Talia from Escaping. After trying to figure out where the League of Assasins Went, Batman is called back to the Batcave. Category:Superheroes Category:Batman Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:DC Comics